fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Auriel
Auriel is a Dragon Slayer, of the Solar verity, who despite his relatively young age has gained quite a reputation across Fiore as a being who “marches to the beat of his own drum.” His viscousness in battle, combined with his Dragon Slayer abilities have earned him another moniker, The Bloody Eclipse ( ブラッディ日食 Buraddi Nisshoku.) Personality The Bloody Eclipse has a rather straightforward personality, however his personality is extremely polarizing. As it consists entirely of two emotions compassion, and rage. The first and more prominent of his personality, is the emotion of compassion. This compassion however does not mean that he will instantly drop what he is doing to help just any body, no quite the contrary. His compassion is limited for strictly the deceased more specifically those who have been struck down by his hand, as he believes that those who live and die an honorable death, that of which comes by combat, are worth more compassion than those who simply live their life and grow old. This mantra is what fuels his disgust for the magic council as he believes that they gain from the struggle of others, without doing any of the work themselves, it is this code that has caused the Magic Council to label him a terrorist, in fear of what he might do. The more, hidden side of Auriel’s personality is that of wrath. Deep inside him, is a part of Auirel that crave’s bloodshed and destruction. This wrath is mainly associated with his anger. When he is truly enraged, Auriel loses all sense of bonds or companions, ever person becomes an enemy, a target for his destruction. When angered however its not that he doesn't know what he’s doing, but rather he doesn’t care, he anger overcomes his every instinct until all before him is conquered. After the merger of his and and vengeful Valam's soul, Auriel grew darker and more draconic, seeking to simply wreck havoc on ishgar as a whole, destroying order and seeking to return in to the primal state of centuries past. In order to accomplish this, he first must seek out the Dragon Slayer's who so dare to claim the power of dragon's for themselves. History Auriel was born in a desert in the region of Fiore, before he was taken by a dragon as a baby, and flown to her nest. Dragon’s are beings of immense magical connections and capabilities and thus one would surely be able to recognize any latent magical potential in a human. It is for this reason that the dragon, reputed as the physical manifestation of the sun itself took the young child as its own, transferring him to its nest, atop the mountains. It was from this point forward that the dragon back to train the boys in the ways of a predator, primal, vicious and unrelenting. In the boys youth, the dragon would begin these training sessions be placing him in adverse situations forcing him to kill or be killed, she’d often scold him if he did wrong in these training sessions or reward him if he did well. Such tasks often varied from those that seemed merely such as being forced to spend excessive hours bathing in the rays of the sun, to being pitted against the various creatures that inhabited what had long since been known as the “dead zone” due to the immense amounts of solar radiation that had devastated and mutated the landscape. Unbeknownst to the young Auriel who had just lived his seventh year, Valam had long since been sharing her immense power with the boy, essentially forcing him to become a Solar Dragon Slayer. The training that Auriel had received had been vastly different compared to the more conventional methods. Instead of forcing him to practice with the she instead shared with him a small portion of the knowledge that she had amassed over the eons, allowing him to see how a dragon would react with the magic at their disposal. Fate however would once again teach the cruelest of virtues to a young Auriel, that everyone, be they Dragon, Human or God, has an end, and Lady Valam would not be an exception to the mercilessness of fate. The fateful night came when Auriel had been out searching for a feast, as Valam had taught him that in order to survive in this world he’d have to hunt his own food as nobody would truly care whether he lived or died. Upon his return to the closest thing to a home he had ever know, Auriel would be met with a gruesome reality, nothing last’s forever, not even those who are power immemorial. Valam however would not silently drift away as the curtin set on her, in her finally breaths she weaved a spell, forbidden among even the dragons. In her final words she spoke “This is not the end of me Aurial, this is merely my ascension into the heavens, i bequeath upon you the final remnants of my power, Ishgar shall burn at your feet.” Her massive body was encompassed in light as it was taken to the beyond, however a portion on her very soul remained as her final spell allowed her very soul to merge with that of Aurial’s own. At first such a spell almost destroyed Auriel, as a dragon's power would under most circumstances be far too much for a human vessel to contain. This caused his magical power to almost destroy him, as it was sent on a rampage, exploding from his body with the force of a solar flare, destroying the home that he had lived in for the first years of his life, as well as consuming an even greater area in even higher levels of solar radiation than were previously present. Such a vast amount of radiation had killed what was left of the wild life in the desert that had grown to be his home, before darkness became his vision. Upon awaking he was horrified at what had transpired and decided to leave, unable to face the horror of his past. Having no place to truly call home he began to travel the vastness that was Fiore, helping those in need as well as honing his new power. As his power began to grow so to the did his reputation, specifically amongst guilds both legal and dark alike, as they began requesting his services for various reasons, whether it was in an attempt to become more powerful on behalf of the dark guilds, or whether it was the legal guilds attempting to purge them from the world. However none of these ties would last long, as he would quickly turn his back on any new allies he found himself making. The influence of Valam’s soul on his own would prevent him from working with these meager humans for long, as he was a dragon, and he would not allow himself to be ordered around by these sheep. Thus the flames of the dragon that now burned in his soul would see to it that he destroyed those who had previously slayed dragons for their own amusement, Auriel was now the hunter and they his prey. As he continued to age his mind frame had began to become more dragon-esque seeking to conquer all that that sun shined upon, believing the world to be his kingdom. Thus he vowed to crush all who opposed the dragons, as such Auriel would set his sights on other dragon slayers, as they were traitors who turned their backs on the ones who gave them their immense powers. For this reason Auriel has made it his mission to hunt down these “ungrateful” dragon slayer’s and and destroy them, for that is the will of his mother. As Auriel had sat upon his quest of vengeance, murdering in cold blood all of those who had dared to oppose him, he had discovered that for all of his might, there were still those who posed significant threats to him, as their prowess still exceeded that of his. This realization slowly began to drive him mad, his lust for power having become all consuming as he sought to establish himself as the Dragonic Sovereign, '''the strongest such being walking alive in Fiore, thus acknowledging that they were beings more powerful than himself slowly begin to drive the innocence from him as he continued to try and subdue the soul of Valam that was slowly gaining influence over his actions. Equipment Magic&Abilities Ways of Combat Natural Abilites '''Immense Magic Power: '''As a man feared as The Bloody Eclipse, it would serve that his magical reservoirs would infact be monstrous. His reserves allow him to use various types of magic, and spells ranging from beginner class spells, to that spells weaved by the master magi themselves. When allowing the world to gain a visage of his power, It manifests itself as a visage of his foster mother , that of a massive dragon, golden in color that shimmers with light as bright as the sun itself. Many a time during his youth, he would be unable to control his reserves causing the earth and those close to him at such a time to receive nasty burns, due to the immense heat given off by his aura. In fact it wasn't until he had reached the age of 17 that he was able to properly control his gifted abilities and hone the power of the sun thanks in part to the training that his foster mother had subjected him to. '''Massive Reserves of Strength: '''Even before his soul was imprinted with that of Valam's, Auriel boasted truly magnificent strength, capable of breaking bones with his strikes as well as hurling decent sized boulders with a small amount of effort. However after Valam's forbidden magic merged the two's souls together his strength has grown to monstrous proportions, to the point where he, should he choose to, is capable of denting and ripping through walls made of metals and other dense materials. Perhaps the most vicious show of strength from Auriel was when he, quite literally ripped another man in half, by grasping both shoulders and and tearing. Solar Dragon Slayer Magic '''Solar Dragon Slayer Magic (日の滅竜魔法, Hi no Metsuryū Mahō): Is a form of lost magic, caster magic and more dauntingly a dragon slayer magic that grants the user sovereignty over solar energy. A Solar Dragon Slayer possess the innate ability to manipulate both heat and light for various and extensive purposes, Be it protecting them from the harmful rays of the sun, thus giving Auriel a Pseudo immunity to heat. Perhaps the most terrifying passive of trait of this magic, is that it quite literally super heats Auriel's body to that point that his mere presence causes water to reach its boiling point, and lesser forms of ice to melt. * Solar Dragons Roar: '''Perhaps the most primal and direct technique at the disposal of a dragon, Auriel's roar is rather unique considering that it infact is a solar flare, meaning that is a hybrid of both heat and light, compacted into a single beam capable of scorching the earth, and incinerating foes, with relative ease should it make direct contact. When Auriel braces himself, and actually charges his roar to its maximum potential, the sky actually begins to darken around the area, due to the sheer about of solar energy that he is channeling throughout his being, before releasing it as a wide spread blast capable of mass destruction. * '''Solar Dragon’s Double Helix: More so a variation of his roar than an entirely new spell, Double Helix allows Auriel to mold his roar into an entirely different shape, more specifically that of a double helix. With this variation, instead of a consistent beam of energy this functions as a singular blast that explodes on contact. The explosion however is a two part assault, first there Is the actual explosion capable of rending apart a small city with it's sheer force, however perhaps the most devastating effect of this spell is the after effect, that of solar radiation that Is present for weeks, perhaps months to come. * Solar Dragon's Metamorphosis: '''Solar Dragon's Metamorphosis is a single spell, wielding a multitude of effects, focusing on altering Auriel's Physiology. This is a spell as of right now unique to Auriel, as his soul has been imprinted with that of his foster mother Valam's. The mechanics of this technique are not completely understood. However it appears to mix that ancient residual magic of Valam, with Auriel's physiology allowing for a verity of changes to occur with his body, be it him growing actual wings enabling flight, or causing his hands to morph into the claws of a predator. * '''Photosynthesis: '''Every dragon slayer possess the ability to feast upon the element taught to them by their foster parent, be it fire, ice, water, lightning or various others, a slayer can eat it, in order to heal themselves or regain energy. However, in the case of Auriel, or any other solar dragon slayer, eating solar energy would be theoretically impossible. Thus the dragons taught the first practitioners of this magic how to photosynthesize, that is how to use the energy given off by the sun, in order to recharge their magic, and to a lesser extant heal their wounds. * '''Drought: '''Auriel views himself as not only a dragon, but as the physical embodiment of the sun, thus it is only fitting that he possess the ability to dry an area out with little more than thought. The spell "drought" is rather self explanatory, allowing Auriel to exert his magical energy and "flex his muscle" in order to, drain the moisture from an area. The spell is only used for a limited amount of time, as it is rather taxing for Auriel to keep it active for a extended period of time, thus he usually limits its use to approximately five minutes. * '''Solar Dragons Pandemonium: '''Solar Dragons Pandemonium is a branch off of the Drought spell. After drought has effectively "dried out" an area, Auriel focuses even more of his magical energy into the area, allowing him to "flood" the area with intense levels of solar radiation, that can often lead to skin cancer, damage to eye sight and in extreme cases, extreme levels of dehydration capable of "drying out" the bodies of unsuspecting or unprepared mages. Higher tier mages, obviously take longer, and significantly more effort to effect, thus causing Aurel to use this spell sparingly, due to the massive reserves of energy it costs. * '''Solar Dragons Fang: '''Auriel initiates this spell by connecting his hands above his head, and then interlocking his fingers, before channeling an immense amount of heat and light around his hands, combining it with his own magical energy. After this process is initiated he than releases his grasp upon his hands, thus separating them as two long swords formed from the aforementioned elements are crafted and grasped by his hands. These swords, because of their nature are capable of rending their way through nearly any resistance with varying amounts of difficulty. In a manner similar to other spells that involve direct contact, any mage or other living creature that gets wounded by these swords, has that would near instantly cauterized due to the immense heat given off by them. '''Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi):Lost beneath the vast rivers of time, lie spells of such immense power that the dragons themselves have often refrained from teaching them to their students until they had proved themselves worthy of such powerful magics, often because the body is unprepared to learns such spells. '''Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Requiem of The Final Sun: '''Auriel's strongest spell, as well as the pinnacle of his dragon slaying abilites. Requiem of The Final sun is invoked by Auriel outstretching his arm, with his palm facing the sky. Afterwards he begins to gather a massive amount of solar energy in said hand, as an orb roughly the size of a softball is formed. As stated by himself, This orb is incredibly unstable, as in his own words, it is quite literally a sun in the palm of his hand. This orb causes a disastrous effect on the surrounding as from the moment of it's conception. The gravity as well as the other major forces are thrown 'off' with Auriel at it's center, causing potentially fatal damage to him, as well as permanently destroying the arm used for this spell, causing him to label it at "one use." As the very forces of nature are the into chaos. Auriel than lunches this orb at his opponent, causing this chaos to follow it, as it seeks to annihilate its target. Auriel has stated that this spell, due to the choas forming a mini sun would cause, would certainly result in his perishing, and thus has outright refused to summon its might unless his life was already forfeit. Trivia His theme as chosen by the author is Kansashttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Wb-BtTeaQg by The Devil Wears Prada His battle theme is https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UnTwX0Y9pjo Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Solar Dragon Slayer